


Chicken Soup and Pointless TV shows

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: Chloe hadn’t answered the phone. Nadine wasn’t the type of person to be worried but Chloe had also missed out on their meeting to plan their new treasure hunt. Chloe had chosen their place of meeting which also happened to be an ice cream shop. Chloe Frazer isn’t the type of person to miss out on ice cream and well, Nadine knew that Chloe wasn’t the type of person to not answer the phone to her girlfriend. This is why Nadine was outside her apartment, knocking loudly on the door.





	Chicken Soup and Pointless TV shows

Chloe hadn’t answered the phone. Nadine wasn’t the type of person to be worried but Chloe had also missed out on their meeting to plan their new treasure hunt. Chloe had chosen their place of meeting which also happened to be an ice cream shop. Chloe Frazer isn’t the type of person to miss out on ice cream and well, Nadine knew that Chloe wasn’t the type of person to not answer the phone to her girlfriend. This is why Nadine was outside her apartment, knocking loudly on the door.

Still no answer.

Nadine bit her lip as she considered her options. She could walk home and get the key to Chloe’s apartment which was locked away safely in her desk draw, in her office or she could break into the apartment. If Chloe had been taken by someone no doubt that Chloe had pissed off, the minutes wasted going to her apartment and getting the key could be vital, she reasoned. She grabbed hold of the door handle and prayed that Chloe wouldn’t be too angry when she found out what she had done and shoved the door as hard as she could. The door flew open and Nadine stumbled inside before quickly shutting the door the best she could. Chloe was the one who was skilled with a lock pick, not her.

The apartment was clean. No signs of a struggle. She noted that the kettle had only recently been turned off. Chloe was in here somewhere. She walked through the living room, avoiding the clothes strewn across the floor and sighed as she walked past a half eaten bowl of instant noodles. She soon found herself standing in Chloe’s bedroom, where her girlfriend lay in bed surrounded by blankets and hot water bottles, soundly asleep. The sleeping brunette was also surrounded by tissues. Fighting back a smile, Nadine sat on the edge of the bed. She watched as her girlfriend’s eyes shot open and squinted in confusion.

“China?” She asked, voice rough with cold.

“You missed our meeting.” Nadine stated softly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were ill?”

“How did you get in, did you remember your key?” Chloe asked moving to sit up as Nadine pushed her back down.

“Not exactly..” Nadine winced.

“Please tell me you didn’t break my door.” Chloe sighed as Nadine shrugged.

“I was worried.” The mercenary admitted. “You don’t have a long list of friends, I thought maybe someone had broken in and kidnapped you although, they would send you back pretty soon.”

“Ha, ha.” Chloe rolled her eyes before coughing.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were ill, Frazer, I could have brought you supplies.” Nadine sighed.

“I’m an adult, love, perfectly capable with looking after herself.” Chloe sniffed.

“That why you seem to be surviving on instant noodles?” She snorted.

“I’ll have you know that they are rather tasty.” The thief huffed.

“You won’t get better while eating that shit, you need a proper meal, ja?” She arched an eyebrow as Chloe pouted.  
“But I like instant noodles.”

“Ja, but that doesn’t mean you should be eating them all the time, how about this?” Nadine began. “I go to the shop and get some supplies, make us a nice dinner and you rest?”

“So domesticated aren’t you now?” Chloe smirked.

“Watch yourself there Chloe.” Nadine warned.

“That sounds, perfect.” Chloe smiled lovingly. “But first, how about you climb into bed.”

“As much as I love you Frazer, I’d rather not get hot and sweaty with you while your nose is running.” Nadine grinned and dodged the pillow Chloe sent flying her way.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Chloe huffed once more. “Get into bed before I make you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Nadine grinned.

“Nadine.” Chloe whined.

“Fine, fine.” Nadine smiled as she crawled under the duvet and wrapped herself around Chloe’s body. “Christ, you’re hot.”

“Thanks baby.” Chloe laughed as Nadine groaned.

“Shut up.” Nadine grumbled as she kissed Chloe’s neck softly.

“Only for you, love.” Chloe sighed happily. “Only for you.”

Nadine awoke two hours later and found that she had wrapped around Chloe protectively. Smiling to herself she climbed out of the bed before changing out of her clothes and throwing on a pair of Chloe’s clean cargo pants and a blue tank tank top she had found shoved into the back of her closet. She exited the apartment and replaced the door as best as she could, making a mental note to call someone to help her fix it. She walked to the nearest shop and bought the ingredients for the chicken soup recipe her mother had once taught her to make. Before returning, she made sure to stop of at a pharmacy to buy her girlfriend some cold remedies making another mental note to threaten her if she told anyone she had done this.

Upon returning to her girlfriend’s apartment she found Chloe walking around in a pair of Nadine’s boy shorts and an overly large shirt which Nadine assumed once belonged to an ex boyfriend.

“You should be in bed.” Nadine stated as she put the ingredients and the bag from the chemist down on the kitchen counter.

“Can’t spend all day in bed, not healthy.” Chloe croaked. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken soup.” She answered as she pulled out a chopping board.

“Did I ever mention how domestic you are?” Chloe grinned sitting down at the counter and leaning on her elbow.

“Ja, I believe you were warned about it.” She arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Such a spoil sport Ross.” Chloe grabbed the pharmacy bag and looked inside. “You even stopped off at the pharmacy, not such a badass now, are we?”

“Do you want to eat this chicken soup or do you want to wear it?” Nadine deadpanned as she chopped up the chicken.

“Harsh.” Chloe smiled. “Luckily I know you wouldn’t.

“Oh Ja?” Nadine raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“Well, because..” Chloe grinned, sliding up her shirt slightly. “You wouldn’t get to see…” She sneezed loudly as Nadine laughed.

“Smooth.” She smirked.

“Shut up.” As Chloe blew her nose. “I’m sick.”

“You sure are.” Nadine put down the knife and kissed her on the cheek. “Go lay down, I’ll shout you when the soups ready.”

“Mhmm.” Chloe nodded before walking back to the bedroom as Nadine watched.

Soon, Nadine had finished preparing and cooking the soup. She walked into her girlfriend’s bedroom to find her reading and sniffling into a tissue. She smiled and climbed onto the bed, straddling her girlfriend and kissing her softly on the lips.

“You’re going to get sick.” Chloe warned. “Then we’ll both be sick for the latest hunt in Malaysia.”

“If you think we’re going anywhere while you’re ill you’re even more deluded than I thought.” The South African stated.

“But..” Chloe began.

“We can’t be stealthy if you’re sneezing, Chloe.” Nadine said while climbing off the bed.

“Good point.” Chloe swung her legs out of the bed and followed Nadine to the kitchen were two bowls of soup and hot tea sat on the side. “You’re kinda perfect, Ross.”

“I know.” Nadine grinned while moving to sit down on the sofa.

“And so bashful.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Ja, and you love it.” She answered.

“I do love you, I suppose.” Chloe said before freezing.

“The first time you tell me you love me and you add suppose on the end.” Nadine arched her eyebrow. “Well I suppose you’re alright.”

“Nadine.” Chloe huffed, before spooning the soup into her mouth. “You’re lucky the soups good.”

“And you’re lucky I love you too, you stubborn asshole.” Nadine smiled.

“Well that’s then.” Chloe blushed slightly.

“I Guess so.” Nadine shrugged. “You better hurry up and get better, we have treasure to find.”

“I’ll try my best.” Chloe smiled as they both sat on the sofa eating chicken soup and watching pointless television shows.

Chloe couldn’t help but think, that she wouldn’t have spent today any other way and unknown to her, Nadine was sat smiling, thinking the same thing. 


End file.
